


you’re my home

by softkizzes



Series: IT [23]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Its 4 am im tired this isnt perfect but i missed them, M/M, Mentioned Sonia Kaspbrak, Pining, Richie Tozier in Love, Soft Richie Tozier, Sonia is only in there for the beginning, eddie says “aight imma head out” to his mom, im happy thats a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkizzes/pseuds/softkizzes
Summary: He’s at Richie’s now.He doesn’t really know why, he just knows its the first place that he can think of that brings him a feeling of comfort, safety.//
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: IT [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431349
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	you’re my home

_ “Im leaving.” _

_ “Eddie-bear, you can’t! Where will you go? There’s nobody who will take you in, Eddie, you got to stay with me. Stay with mommy, please, don’t you know what this will do to me?” _

_ He weakly shakes his head, “Mom- I-“ _

_ “You’re hurting me, Eddie.” _

_ “I’m sorry, mommy,” He steps back, bag in hand and he opens the front door, his mom stumbling towards him but he’s quicker than her, closing the door and he runs. _

* * *

He’s at Richie’s now.

He doesn’t really know why, he just knows its the first place that he can think of that brings him a feeling of comfort, safety.

He rubs at his tear streaked cheeks and he holds his bag in one hand, the other climbing on to the planks off the house.

Its harder with a bag but he manages to get up, and he holds onto the blinds beside the window.

Eddie then realizes he’s incapable of knocking on the window so he slaps his forehead against it. Pretty dumb idea he notes as his head starts to throb, and he flinches when he leans back.

He looks through the window and sees Richie, who’s face is engulfed by a pillow.

“Fuck,” he swears lowly, taking his bag and he puts the strap in the crease where his elbow bends and he knocks on the window.

It takes five more knocks until Eddie sees Richie roll over, his eyes opening slowly.

Richie stumbles up, his eyes looking around the room to see what disturbed his sleep and they land on Eddie.

They go wide and Richie immediately walks over, opening the window and Eddie sighs in relief, throwing his bag on the floor.

“Eds? What-“

“I’m sorry,” Eddie apologizes, climbing through, “I had to leave.”

“What? You left?” Richie rubs his eyes, “Like, you left your house?”

“Yes, dumbass,” Eddie huffs, “I left my mom and she’s probably gonna send a search party and fuck.”

The tears well up in Eddie’s eyes for the second time tonight and he rubs at his eyes, wishing for them to go away.

“Hey, woah,” Richie’s hand goes to Eddie’s back, rubbing it, “Did something happen? Did you’re mom do something to you?”

“She found out,” he chokes out, “She found I’m-,” he cant bring himself say it.

But Richie knows exactly what Eddie is talking about and he instantly feels horrible.

“Oh, Eddie,” he mumbles sadly, “God, I’m so sorry.”

Richie gets a sniffle in reply and he pulls Eddie in, hugging him tightly and Eddie’s body shakes as he cries into Richie’s shirt.

To be honest, Richie has no fucking idea what to do but he tries, whispering softly to Eddie as he holds him.

After a few minutes, Eddie leans back up and Richie sees how red his face is.

Eddie looks over at the patch on Richie’s shirt, dark grey from a Eddie’s tears and probably snot, “Gross. You need to wash your shirt.”

Richie laughs, “It’ll be fine.”

Eddie shakes his head, standing up and he helps Richie up too, “Sorry for snotting on your shirt,” he says and he looks over at his bag, “Can I stay here? I have no where else to go.”

Richie grins, “Eds Spagheds, that’s the dumbest question you’ve asked me, of course you can, idiot,” Eddie looks over, a small smile on his face.

“I may end up leaving if you’re gonna call me that.”

“You don’t enjoy my nicknames?” Richie pouts, walking over and he picks Eddie up by the waist, swinging him around and Eddie squeaks, “Im hurt, Eds.”

“Let me down you asshole,” Eddie laughs, slapping his arm.

Richie’s stomach explodes with butterflies as Eddie beams at him and Richie swings him around some more. He wishes he could see Eddie smile like this all the time.

Richie ends up putting Eddie down and he stares at him for a bit too long as Eddie picks up his bag, opening it up.

“I’ll be right back,” Richie says quietly and he walks over to his bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him.

He stares at himself in the mirror, a dopey grin on his face as giddiness bubbles up in him, like if his body was a bubble bath.

He takes a deep breath, counting to three before he walks back out and Eddie is sitting on his bed, staring at one of the posters pinned to Richie’s wall.

Richie’s face lights up as he runs over to Eddie, launching his body at him, hearing Eddie yelp.

And if Eddie yells at him during the process, slapping at his body, well, thats not important.

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh richie be like: *in love noises*
> 
> Kudos? Comments?
> 
> I appreciate each and every one of them 💕


End file.
